thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crawford Oberson (RR)
Crawford Obserson 'is a '''Major Character '''and a '''Antagonist '''who first appears in [[Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone|'Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone]]' Season 1.' Oberson is very effective, but ultimately ruthless, amoral, and power hungry leader of Crawford who only cared for the protection of his society and the authority he accumulated from ruling it. As demonstrated by the events of the episode, Oberson's society had crumbled like the rest of the world and most of his followers were killed and reanimated into walkers while he was eventually stabbed to death by his former right-hand man named Eric Samuels who realized finally realized Obserson had went insane and needed to be stopped before he caused more damage than the walkers had already done and from grief from the actions he and Obserson had done, Despite only appearing in several flashbacks, Obserson made his influence felt all throughout Crawford and Savannah during the course of events throughout the last episodes showing his sinister effect. History Pre-Apocalypse (Savannah, Georgia) Nothing is known about Oberson's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he was presumably a resident of Savannah who rose up to the rank of leader over a large group of survivors in the wake of the outbreak. The exact contents of his accession into such a trusted and powerful position are largely unknown, except for the fact that it was total and complete. Post-Apocalypse Oberson became the self-appointed leader that controlled the district of Crawford in Savannah after the outbreak of walkers left the rest of the world in ruins. While his previous life and occupation is unknown, he undoubtedly possessed high authority and charisma to convince an entire district of a city to elect him as their leader. At first, Oberson seemed like a stable and effective leader who truly had the best intentions for his people through his methods and survival tactics. He had the district of Crawford barricaded and effectively cut off from the rest of the chaos that was Savannah and the world. He helped gather up whatever supplies were left and formed a hopeful society where everyone looked up to Oberson as a hero. He led charge alongside his right-hand man and most loyal follower, Eric Samuels. Throughout his leadership, however, Oberson with Samuels by his side became drunk on power and his own authority and quickly became a ruthless, amoral, and violent tyrant who did anything he could to keep his power over Crawford intact. He believed that he was the only one who could lead his people to survival. The more he led Crawford, the more his mind began to deteriorate and started to form several, extremely brutal methods to ensure that the society he built would never be torn down. He grew to relish in the authority and influence his leadership provided him with and became more obsessed with upholding it rather than the welfare of innocent people. Establishing the premise and the populace as his own, Oberson regulated his own set of strict and self-made rules that he believed would allow him and his people to survive and even flourish in this new world. These rules prohibited any children under the age of fourteen, elderly, or people with advanced medical conditions to be part of his regime and has them outcast or killed to heighten a more strong society comprised of individuals who are not dependent on constant medical attention and are less likely to die and become walkers. Women who were found to be pregnant were forced to undergo abortion procedures or suffer worse circumstances if they refused, with any and all medical consultations being video taped and documented as part of Oberson's surveillance over his people. To aid himself in governing his district, Crawford appointed his most loyal and devoted followers to become his council, where they made all decisions and judgments for the people below them, essentially becoming the government and law that controlled Crawford. Anyone who opposed Oberson, Samuels, his followers, or their laws would be horrifically murdered and placed into part of the barricade, made from hundreds of walkers, that separated Crawford from the rest of the world and served as a warning for potential trespassers. Oberson and his forces completely looted the rest of Savannah, retrieving car parts, batteries, drugs, food, and anything else left of value to be stored within their regime, killing anyone who got in their way, and leaving most survivors to fend for themselves. They also left a message written in blood on the docks warning survivors not to come any closer if they were on boats. On rare occasions, Oberson's forces would recruit some of the survivors they found as long they met the qualifications to be part of Crawford. To keep track of all the areas that have been looted and surveyed, Oberson had his higher-ups train the populace to leave military-like marks all over the city to specify which locations have been searched and looted, keep track on how many survivors were left behind or brought back, the amount of walkers intercepted, who conducted the search, and the days since the outbreak when the area was searched and looted. The school within the area became Oberson's main base of operations where weapons, medical supplies, food, and pillaged items were all stored as well as where the populace made their plans and operations for survival. Oberson directed his affairs from a classroom directly adjacent to the armory, where he kept all the blueprints and maps of the area as well as folders containing his plans and strategic tactics. All residents of Crawford were given rations once every three days and were urged to make the best use of them or else they would be forced to leave the district. Oberson and Samuels also played heavily in Molly's back story and her decision to ultimately leave Crawford after both her sisters showed signs of liabilities with her older sister, Anna, being pregnant and her younger sister, Sara, showing signs of her diabetes began showing symptoms of becoming sick with Sara being killed by Oberson and Anna eventually fled with the help of the communities doctor, Dr. Logan Edwards, with the pair being caught by Crawford and Samuels who killed Edwards while Corea escaped never for Molly to see her again. While Molly and her sister initially thought that Crawford was an ideal society to survive in, their opinion quickly changed when Oberson's regulations become far more ruthless, particularly the laws that regarded medically ill residents. With both sisters gone, Molly was horrified and guilt stricken that she could not save her older and younger sisters and fled the district to fend for herself on the outside, believing it to be far safer and humane than living under Crawford and their ruthless ways. Crawford soon fell afterwards at least a month before Lee Everett and the others arrived in Savannah. Samuels, who realized that Oberson had lost his mind and had done so much damage made him realize the original plan they had intended had failed and he finally saw the error of his ways deciding Oberson had to be killed. When Crawford and his remaining followers planned on killing a group of cancer survivors, Samuels released the horde outside into the school allowing the cancer survivors to flee into the sewers as the walkers tore apart Crawford's' crew. As Molly was escaping, Crawford tried to kill her as the school was overrun, Samuels prevented this by stabbing Crawford to death and then in the head as he then committed suicide via a gunshot wound to the head as the guilt he felt over what he and the others caused became too much and he would rather die a hero instead of a villain. Crawford soon fell and became infested with walkers with a few former members surviving within the school just when Lee and his group arrived. [[Around Every Corner (RR)|''Around Every Corner'' ]] Crawford's background and history is seen throughout the episode in flashbacks that retell his story including the death of Sara, Dr. Logans, and Samuels killing Crawford and others to help the innocent residents escape to safety. Death (Around Every Corner) Killed By: * Eric Samuels * Himself (Indirectly Caused) Following the death of many innocent people and realizing what he along with Crawford and the others had caused, Eric Samuels realizes Crawford must be stopped. When Crawford plans to kill remaining residents who are scared of his ways including Molly and a group of cancer survivors, Samuels releases walkers into the area which distract and kill most of Crawfords men. As Crawford makes one last stand by trying to kill Molly, Samuels saves her in nick of time by stabbing Obserson to death before stabbing him in the head to end him once and for all and prevent reanimation. Killed Victims The following shows the list of victims Crawford has killed: * Numerous counts of walkers. * Numerous counts of unnamed people. * Sara Corea * Logan Edwards * Himself (Indirectly Caused) Appearances Crawford appears in the following episodes: Season 1 * Around Every Corner (Flashbacks) Trivia * TBA Category:Antagonists